


Wind Flower

by dancetheficaway



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fic Dump, Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancetheficaway/pseuds/dancetheficaway
Summary: A collection of short sfw Mamamoo drabbles! Most come from my Tumblr and are crossposted here!
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Blushy Byul (MoonSun)

**Author's Note:**

> Stan talent stan Mamamoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Tumblr: Nothing makes Moonbyul blush more than romantic scenes in movies.

Byul’s cheeks turn deep red everytime they’re in the dorm during movie nights. Every single time, without fail, Wheein will point out that romantic scenes where the lead share a sweet kiss, or go on a cute date, make Byul’s breath hitch in embarrassment. Hwasa thinks it’s so funny, and she always playfully hits Moonbyul’s shoulder from the spot where she cuddles up to Wheein.

Solar, however, she knows. She knows Byul gets flustered at romantic scenes because she’s a sucker for caring, loving gestures. Solar knows that everytime she gets Byul a flower, Byul will stutter a thanks in exchange, her eyes carefully observing the present.

Solar thinks it’s endearing, and can’t help but press a quick kiss to Moonbyul’s red cheeks, making her let out a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


	2. Cuddle Me, I'm Sick (MoonSun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my Tumblr: Byul wakes up with a really bad stomach ache and feels particularly miserable all day. Yong notices her struggling and looking sick and ends dance practice early, telling Byul they’ll go home so she can rest. Even though she wants to protest, Byul lets her take her home. Solar immediately sends her to bed, bringing her some antinausea meds and some water. When Byul shyly asks her to lay down and cuddle, how could yong say no to those sad puppy eyes and little pout?

As soon as Yongsun notices Byul’s discomfort, nothing else matters for her except easing her member’s pain. All the members agree to end practice early, and Hwasa and Wheein go out to run some errands, entirely trusting their leader to deal with a sick Moonbyul.

Byul did protest before going home, and also denied needing the meds Solar brought her. Solar’s insistent look told her to take them without complaining, so she did.

Yongsun is about to head down to the living room to watch the news, but Moonbyul looks at her with those big, wide eyes and asks her shyly:

-Yong… Can you stay here… and… cuddle me?

Solar smiles as she seats next to Byul, swinging her legs over until she could wiggle underneath the bed covers, immediately wrapping her arms around Byul’s middle and nuzzling against her shoulder.

-Of course, Byul. Anything you need for you to feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
